The Thousandth Mile
by Razilla
Summary: After a horrific battle, Inu-Yasha and Kagome (finally acknowledging their feelings towards one another), battle to keep their spirits uplifted in what feels like the final days of Naraku, or themselves. Meanwhile, Kagura plots for freedom...


The Thousandth Mile  
  
Note:  
Hey everyone! =D my first official fanfiction, after the one I did a while ago on Watership down. Now, my writing disclaimer before we continue on XD Do people even read these things? The only thing I have to say about this story, is that I'm doing this merely on a whim of an idea I had not too long ago. Sort of a break from my main story, which is an original scrawling. With that said, I also have to say that writing for fanfiction isn't really something I'm used to. I'll make a very strong attempt to keep this story at least a little amusing, but please be considerate of my laziness when it comes to writing. -This story is rated 'R' for violent content, language, and very gently implied sexual situations. And of course, I do not claim to own Inu-Yasha in any shape or form.  
  
Thanks for reading!! O_O  
  
-"A journey of a thousand miles begins with one step."  
  
A quick breeze passed through the rural setting of feudal Japan. The air was just beginning to really get chilly, as fall set it's roots down. A dull gray songbird sat silently on the branch of the sacred tree. This was the third time the small songbird had returned to this tree from winter migration. Ruffling it's feathers, it picked about, shifting. Somewhere in the subconscious of the animal brain, the songbird realized that something had changed in the tree. It was sure, that it used to nest in the soft white hair of some creature that had hung by this tree. But now, it seemed to have gone, and hadn't returned for those three years. Forgetting about the old nest the songbird tilted it's head, and sung softly into the morning air.  
Kagome shifted, coming out of a muggy sort of dream. She shuddered, rubbing the corner of her eyes, and slowly raised her head, dark brown eyes glittering in the new light. The songbirds song twittering in her ears from far off. Her raven black hair cascaded down her bare shoulders, as she idly rubbed the mat she was sleeping on. She furrowed her brow, finding it rather flat. Making a mental note to introduce more cushiony sleeping bags to their traveling accessories, Kagome shifted, glancing over at the other occupant of the mat.  
White hair spilling over the sides of his shoulders, and across his face, Inu-Yasha slept silently, his ears flicking every now and then. Kagome grinned, and pressed her hands to her chin, leaning on the side of his chest, and looking down at him. She rolled her eyes.  
"I can barely see his face under all that hair." She thought to herself, tilting her head.  
A lot had transpired in the last few months. Kagome sighed, and rested her head on just one hand, careful not to lean on the dog demon so much as to wake him. She still was apart of the endless rat race of finding the shards of the shikon jewel. It seemed lately that with every one they achieved, Naraku snatched two away from somewhere else. It was a rather disgusting, and agitating, circle.  
Things had gotten especially rough in the last three months. Kagome lowered her eyes, and sighed. They'd fallen into one of Naraku's many traps only those few months back. Unlike the other times they'd often faced the spider scarred demon, he'd seemed much more impassioned that time. Even with the combined efforts of Kouga, who had arrived not soon after the battle had begun, had Inu-Yasha, been able to beat back the hordes of copy Naraku's, and a whole host of the demon's latest demonic detachments. Only the wind demon Kagura hadn't been present. Whether that had been by choice, or by decision, Kagome didn't know. All had seen almost totally lost, until of all things, Kikyo had shown.  
Kagome lowered her eyes. Kikyo. Inu-Yasha's love, and perhaps his worst enemy, all at the same time. Perhaps presented with the sudden realization of what it would mean to her, if Inu-Yasha did truly die, she put herself in the way of a killing blow aimed at the white dog demon. It would be incorrect, Kagome supposed, to say Kikyo had died that day. Perhaps she was freed that day, from her hate, and confusion. But whatever had happened, she returned to the clay state her copy body had been made of.  
Kagome didn't quite know what had really come over the priestess. Whether it had been jealousy of Inu-Yasha dying without her, or perhaps even love, Kagome wasn't sure.  
In the long run, it would appear her sacrifice did nothing. Merely a prolongation of the inevitable blow that'd come seconds later for Inu- Yasha. But it hadn't. Instead, the dolls seemed to shudder, and crumble, as Naraku raged with the human side of his heart from his castle far from the true battle.  
Spared for the time, the group had returned to Kaede's village for some much needed healing time. Even Kouga had been prolonged from returning to his pack.  
But for Inu-Yasha, healing wasn't just a physical battle. For a whole month, Kagome felt as if she'd been sent all the way back to square one with him. It was like she had to become his friend all over again, as he struggled with the loss of his beloved Kikyo. And just when Kagome had thought that there'd be no saving him from himself, time began to heal the wounds. Kagome figured that he'd finally been given the chance to mourn for her.  
Although Kagome never doubted that there wasn't a day Inu-Yasha didn't think about Kikyo, there was now a spot in his heart for her to be equally loved by the hanyou. Perhaps even just a little more.  
But that was all in the past. Now, it was time to wake the puppy up.  
Kagome stretched, enjoying the last few minutes of comfortable warmth, and pulled herself from the mat. Fumbling about in the dark, she looked about for whatever had happened to her clothes sometime the night before. She found them moments later in a clutter by the wall, but she never did find that second sock. Dressing herself quickly, and placing on her shoes (after pulling out a mismatch sock from her handy yellow pack), she turned to raise the small wooden curtain that the small hut used to let the light in.  
They had jewel shards to find.  
Inu-Yasha groaned in his sleep, burying his head underneath his arms.  
Kagome tsked, and shook her head, strolling over towards him. Kneeling down on the mat she gave him a slight shake, peering at him from between the gaps of his tangled hair.  
"Hey, wake up." She grinned, giving him another nudge.  
Inu-Yasha remained motionless.  
"You were never lazy like this before." She remarked, shaking her head once more. Grinning she bent down, and kissed his shoulder. "Come on, wake up. I'm sure everyone else is up."  
When no movement continued from the hanyou, she grinned rather deviously, and leaned down once more, finding his ear underneath the mass of silky white hair. And gave it a nip.  
Inu-Yasha jerked forward, hands at his ears. His glanced around wildly for the unknown ear biter, his gold eyes flared. He settled a moment later, stopping to stare at Kagome.  
Kagome cocked her head, blinking.  
"That hurt. We talked about this, the ears are off limits-" He growled, shaking his finger, when Kagome cut him off with an eye roll.  
"Poor puppy." She drawled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We gotta get going."  
"Oh." He rubbed his head, thinking to himself. Then, noticing the light flooding in from the window, he quickly stood, and started to pull on his clothes.  
Kagome walked over to the side of the small hut, and pulled back the flap on the doorway, hanging her head out of the door.  
Outside, the small village of Kaede's bustled. Or as much as the town ever would, anyways. It was the equivalent of rural rush hour, with the men heading out to tend the rice fields, and the woman starting to do the daily tasks of keeping up the home. Amidst the small bustling, Sango and Miroku sat on top of one of the wooden posts. They seemed to be talking about something, but Kagome wasn't able to hear it over the laughter of Shippou, who was running around the dusty road, chasing after the demon cat Kirara.  
"At least we're up early." Inu-Yasha grumbled, pulling on the fire rat hakata.  
Kagome smirked, and leaned against the side of the door, letting the flap down. "Not really... I think Miroku and Sango have been up for a while now."  
Inu-Yasha grumbled, his ears flicking.  
Kagome smiled, laughing slightly to herself. Pulling back the hide door curtain, she stepped into the morning air, and stretched once again. "Good morning, everyone!" She smiled, and strolled over towards Sango and Miroku.  
"Kagome!" Shippou cried happily, bouncing over to her, and wrapping his arms around Kagome's legs. Kagome grinned and leaned down, bending her knees to ruffle Shippou's read hair.  
Lifting the enormous Hiraikotsu, Sango stood, and ran a hand through her hair. "We were wondering when you'd get up."  
Kagome sighed, and rested her head on her palms. "It wouldn't of hurt to wake us up you know."  
"Well-" Sango continued, only to be cut short by Miroku.  
"I was about to say the very same thing. Only Sango here, wouldn't let me go and wake you." He pouted, shaking his head.  
Sango glared, and twitched her eyebrow. "You pervert."  
Kagome twitched her eyebrow. "You wouldn't of really gone to wake up Inu-Yasha, would you?" She smirked, staring over at him.  
Inu-Yasha strolled out from behind the tarp, sword swung across his shoulder. "Do what to me?"  
Kagome decided now was the appropriate time to end the conversation. She stood, Shippou clinging to her shoulder, and pointed outwards.  
"Well, work to do!" She chirped happily, although her eyes dulled, with the thought of more battles to do forth to achieve more jewel shards. It was truly, a vicious cycle.  
"I have to do something first." Inu-Yasha said quickly, bounding off over the top of the small hut, and away. Kagome furrowed her brow, feeling a little guilty. Although Inu-Yasha thought no one but Kaede was aware of what he was doing, the group was very aware that Inu-Yasha would always quickly visit the grave site in front of the temple, to pay his respects to Kikyo.  
Shifting a hand to the side of her hip, Kagome watched him go, giving a small smile. She wasn't one to be jealous. Now, Inu-Yasha on the other hand.  
She gave a bigger smile, and shook her head. Even walking beside Kouga was enough to raise the dog demons hackles.  
Miroku twisted his staff in his hand, glancing over at Kagome. In silent acknowledgement, he started walking, Kagome and Sango bringing up the rear of the brigade. Inu-Yasha would quickly catch up, after being sure he'd been left alone.  
They'd gone over the plan two nights before. Mostly to give Kagome the time to run home to her era, and stock up on the necessities. Namely, ramen. Although Kagome had also gotten a new treat for the group, the kind of popcorn that you could cook over a fire in a pan, prebuttered and everything.  
There had been talks in the north about a giant boar ravaging a chain of small towns. The monk Miroku had spoken to estimated that it'd been over eighty feet tall. Taking in the fact that the most of it had been exaggerated gibberish, Sango assumed the boar could be anywhere from twenty to forty feet tall- not the typical height for your common feral boar. And one thing Kagome learned living partially in the feudal era, wherever there's a giant freakishly large beast ravaging the country, there'll be a shikon jewel.  
Sango shifted the Hiraikotsu on her shoulders. There was still a soft breeze blowing past, and Sango remained privately pleased at the good luck of having such a day to travel on. But that happy thought quickly diminished when she glanced down at her arm. Although covered with the sleeve of her white kimono, she knew beyond that and on the flesh of her arm was a deep winding scar that stretched almost dangerously close to the bottom of her wrist to her elbow. A quiet reminder of previous battles. Although, it was still nothing compared to the scar upon her back. She lowered her eyes, thinking for a moment about her little brother Kohaku, the dancing puppet of Naraku.  
Kagome blinked, and frowned. "Hey.Sango?"  
Sango looked up, glancing over at her. "What is it Kagome?"  
Kagome shifted her eyebrows. "I don't know. You just looked really upset all of the sudden."  
Sango laughed, and patted her belly. "Kaede made some fried eggs and rice this morning, and my stomach has never been too strong for eggs."  
Kagome rubbed her head, nodding. "Oh, I see." A moment later however, Kagome sighed, turning her head to the side. Kagome had never considered herself a morbid person. In fact, Kagome was quite a firm believer in optimism, and planned to stay by that fact to the end. But.  
It was becoming very obvious to Kagome that the sands of time were slowly dripping on their ends. They were tired, and battle scarred. The number of Shikon jewels still in the open was slowly diminishing like that sand in the hour glass, and it was only a matter of time before the end came in one of three ways. The first, would be victory. And it was that thought that Kagome held onto so dearly. But the other two possibilities were slowly becoming more and more apparent. The first, was that they hid from the inevitable, riding out the storm that would be Naraku should he take over. The second, would be to meet their ends on the battle field.  
Both of those two Kagome swore off like the devil. But that little worm of doubt was busy making worried thoughts.  
Miroku stumbled slightly, stubbing his foot on a small rock in the way. He laughed it off slightly, and continued on.  
Kagome furrowed her brow, thinking further. She wondered if anyone would have told her, oh so long ago, when she'd first fallen through the well, what she'd been getting into, would she still continue on through that gaping well? Thinking of Inu-Yasha, and all the others.the answer was always yes.  
A sudden swift sound passed by them, and Kagome stopped, pressing a hand on the bottom of her green skirt, to keep it from blowing in the wind as she turned. Inu-Yasha stood behind them, the Tetsusaiga heaved across his rather narrow shoulders. He tugged on it a bit, and walked forward, his eyes closed.  
"Well, I would of thought you'd be further off. What have you all been doing? Taking a picnic?" He snapped.  
Kagome fumed. Just because they were much more then friends nowadays, did not mean she had to put up with his immature whining.  
"Oh shut up!" Kagome growled, waving the end of her arm. Shippou gasped as she her shoulder shifted underneath his little hands, and he groped her the fabric of her shirt to get a better hold.  
"You guys!" He wailed, dragging out 'guys' as long as he dared.  
Inu-Yasha huffed, and glanced the other way. He'd been joking before, why was Kagome so uptight all of the sudden. He turned the other way, fighting the biting urge to return a comment.  
Sango sighed, patting the center of her chest. "Good, seeing that there isn't going to be a.what was it you called it Kagome?, oh!, world war here, lets keep moving now." She turned, only to see that instead of arguing, the two were now glaring furiously at one another. Shippou clung awkwardly to Kagome's shoulder, cowering.  
Sango waved her hand, giving up. She quickened her pace, and came into foot fall within that of Miroku's.  
Miroku glanced over to her with what could either of been construed as a perverted grin, or a genuinely warm hearted smile. Sango crossed her arms over her chest, deciding it was probably both.  
Miroku yawned, and stretched, holding his staff above him. His dark blackish violet hair had grown out more then he'd ment to let it grow over these past weeks, and the top of it was rather unruly. Catching sight of this, Sango couldn't help but reach over and pull at the corner of his hair. He was about to say something to her, when he froze.  
A cool, clammy feeling had suddenly crossed over the very center of his being. It was as if a ghostly spectre had wrapped his first around the very circumference of his heart.  
Inu-Yasha too, had also frozen, his silent fight with Kagome instantly forgotten. Kagome turned her head, her eyes slowly drifting across the plane.  
"There is an evil presence here." Miroku whispered, his voice rather hoarse in a whisper. As if on cue, all eyes turned towards Kagome.  
Kagome shook her head. "I don't sense anything here.Do you smell anything Inu-Yasha?"  
He crossed his arms and shook his head. "The wind is carrying whatever scent in front of use away.it's hard to tell." He narrowed his golden eyes. "But I can sense something alright."  
Shippou quivered, and Kagome shifted. Moments passed, and still nothing had shown from the surrounding forestry. Outwards, the setting didn't look very different from any other day they'd walked this long beaten road. But even still, the tension rang throughout, like a rope ready to snap.  
Inu-Yasha placed his hand upon the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, his dark gold eyes searching. He took a few steps forward, walking down the center of the group until he stood at the front, closest to the silence.  
"There." He snarled, suddenly getting the idea to look upwards.  
Kagome rose her head, pulling herself backwards. Sure enough, high above the clouds, she watched a sliver of white vanished from view and behind a hanging pink cloud. To the untrained, naked eye, the white sliver could have been the wing tip of an enormous bird. Maybe still, others would whisper of dragons and peagusi.  
But no one in the group had a doubt as to what that white feather had been.  
Inu-Yasha snarled. "Kagura!" He roared, although he knew she was probably to high above them to even hear should she be even waiting for an outcry.  
Kagome clenched her fist, quivering as she waited for the feather to reappear from behind the cloud.  
When it finally did, it dipped only slightly, and a pale dot of red could be seen from on top. However, the feather did not change course, and continued slowly drifting with it's rider on top.  
Inu-Yasha stood still for a moment, contemplating. It wasn't the first time they'd seen Kagura fluttering past them, spying or perhaps pining for freedom in some way which she did, however, they'd never seen her heading in the same direction they'd been going so openly, unless-  
"Ah!" Kagome suddenly gaped. "She's going for the jewel shard!"  
Miroku took a running step forward, gritting his teeth. "But we're still a few days off from that town!"  
Inu-Yasha snarled, his ears pressed against his head. It would be futile to try and catch the wind demon, especially with the wind at her back. However, the stubborn Inu-Yasha wasn't about to let his pride be knocked a few pegs by some woman.  
"We'll catch up with her." He growled, grabbing Kagome's arm, and hoisting the girl onto the corner of his back.  
Knowing the drill, and also knowing perhaps how in vain the effort truly was, Sango leaped upon Kirara's back, who'd shifted long before they'd ever spotted Kagura. Miroku climbed on beside her, digging his hand into the coarse tuffs of fur that billowed out from the fire cat's back.  
Before Sango could blink, the race was off, however in vain it was. Kirara let loose a roar, and sped forward, flames igniting at her ankles, flicking in anger.  
Inu-Yasha, however, bounded about in a strange form of falls and flys. Not wanting to loose sight of them, Sango directed Kirara downwards to run besides the dog demon.  
Kagome sighed, and buried her head beneath Inu-Yasha's billowing white hair.  
  
----  
  
Another hour later, the group was no closer to catching up to Kagura then they'd ever been to begin with. Although Inu-Yasha claimed he still had plenty of energy to spend, Kirara was winded, and Kagome had forced the dog demon to stop his efforts. By now, she was sure the wind demon had already gotten her hands on the shikon jewel.  
"Maybe she wasn't after it." Shippou suggested, kicking his feet slightly.  
His question was met only with a glare from the agitated Inu-Yasha, and a gentle, but unhelpful, smile from Sango.  
They'd pulled up camp on the side of the trail they'd been on. A large log had been the base for the camp's choosing, which Shippou now sat quietly upon, his eyes lowered. Kirara napped silently in Kagome's lap, her little paws curled underneath her fox like head.  
"Shippou is right though." Kagome offered, her eyes focused on the sleeping Kirara. "Maybe we jumped to conclusions. And either way, we should still go there to see if anyone needs help-"  
"And what, walk right into a trap?" Inu-Yasha snapped, his eyes narrowed and strained out towards the forest.  
Miroku ran a hand through his hair. "He's right Kagome.it probably isn't a very good idea to go following Kagura. Not without knowing anything."  
Kagome balled her fists, her eyebrows curved downwards. "But.we've done it so many times before. What would make this time any different."  
Inu-Yasha said nothing, but made a huffing noise, turning his head away from the group.  
Sango and Miroku also remained silent, there eyes lowered.  
Kagome shook. The inaudible answer to that question hung in the air, unspoken, but very prevalent.  
Maybe because last time someone died, and it was a freak accident that even they'd lived.  
Kagome shifted her feet. She hated to see everyone so down. It infuriated her at the same time it saddened her. But even she did not know quite what to say in response.  
  
---  
  
Blood seeped from the boar's carcass in long sluggish pumps. It wasn't dead yet, but death was upon it. It's ribs had been twisted upwards, and poked through the corners of it's flesh. Flies were already feasting upon the blood, as the creature slowly flicking it's leg, trying to rise, it's eyes maddened with the blood lust that the shikon jewel created.  
"What a disgusting thing." Kagura hissed, keeping her fan crossed across her face. The front end of her kimono was drenched in the boars bubbling black blood from when it had fallen on itself, sending a wave of disgusting blood down upon her. She stepped forward and snapped her fan closed, leaning over the head of the boar.  
In the end, the boar had been a good sixty feet shorter then the monk had raved to Miroku. In contrast to the slight Kagura, it was a hulking thing either way, and her skin looked pale alabaster against the dying boar.  
It gave another wheeze, a mixture of saliva and blood collecting on it's lips. Heaving one more time, it sputtered, it's own blood keeping it from taking anymore breaths. It struggled as it slowly suffocated, and finally, ceased to move.  
Kagura walked forward, her dark red eyes narrowed. Yanking up the sleeve of her doubled kimono, she stepped daintily upon the leg of the boar, and shoved her arm through one of the numerous holes in the beast, right above a twisted rib bone. She winced, disgust crossing over her face as she searched the slimy flesh and bone. She took another breath, and wrenched her arm further, the flesh of the creature consuming her arm an inch from her shoulder. She groped about for one more moment, when she felt her fingers brush across the corner of a stone like surface, very different from the bone of the beast.  
She was about to grasp it, when a sudden crashing of brush sounded from behind her. She turned, and eyed the area, her eyes questioning.  
A gnarled root slipped from breath the bushes, wrapping upwards around the corner of a tree like a serpent. A moment later, another followed, and then another. Before long the roots were spilling forth into the clearing. Kagura stepped aside as one passed by her foot. However, it stopped as she lifted her foot for it to pass, and wrapped sinuously around her leg. It crossed upwards around her dress, painfully constricting her chest, until it curled around the corner of her throat. She narrowed her eyes.  
A large shadowy shape appeared from beneath the brush in the shape of a baboon. However, it convulsed in ways no real baboon would shift. Which was perhaps the only way one could tell it was indeed a pelt coat, and not a baboon. That, and the dark hallowed sockets of eyes.  
"Naraku." Kagura growled acidly, suddenly becoming aware of her arm still within the boar's body. She shivered, revolted in a strange way.  
"Kagura." The voice sounded from the baboon's pelt, but it echoed in a way that reminded Kagura that it was only a copy. "Why are you not back yet with the shikon jewel?"  
She hissed. "I'm recovering it right now. If you hadn't showed up, I'd of been on my way home already." She said the word home in as quick a voice as she could, hating the word.  
Naraku tightened his grip, causing Kagura to wheeze. A root seeped up from beneath the ground, and twisted around the boars still opened mouth. A moment later, it shot inside of the mouth. The boar convulsed unnaturally as the root searched. Kagura strained, trying to free her arm from within the confinement's of the boar's carcass.  
The root suddenly appeared again, pulling upwards and ripping a hole through the side of the enormous boar. Naraku-copy's grip slackened on Kagura, letting her stumble backwards, with withdrawing her arm from the body of the creature. Blood slid down the sides of her arms, small pieces of flesh still gripping her arm in tatters. She did not move her arm to remove them.  
The root pulled upwards and dropped the shard at her feet. Despite the burning flesh it had been within, the jewel sparkled brilliantly, and was not even tainted by the blood it now floated in.  
"Take it back to me at once." Naraku growled, his roots withdrawing.  
Kagura nodded her head, bowing. Her body shook slightly as she did so, anger burning within herself.  
Suddenly, as if a lightning had struck her, Kagura fell to her knees, searing pain echoing from within her. She clutched the corners of her small side, quivering as the pain wracked through her.  
Somewhere, in some dark corner, the real Naraku was holding her heart in the sadistic equivalent of a stress relief bean bag.  
A few more moments of insane pain passed through her, until finally it ceased, and she heaved, her blood red eyes widened.  
Naraku-Copy let out an amused chuckle. "You forget your place." He sneered.  
Kagura hissed, and jerked her hand forward, her fan finding it's way into her palm. She heaved it downwards, snarling a curse into the breath of the wind. Jagged sweeps of almost invisible air cut through the copy Naraku, slicing the pelt into jagged rips. It collapsed, but still the head chuckled.  
"I wish to see that jewel shard in my hand within the night." The voice faded, as the doll used to control the dummy crumbled.  
To make sure however, Kagura remained still and silent for another minute, testing. When she was sure that the copy had vanished, she gasped, and dragged her nails across her arm, freeing the bloodied arm from the pieces of boar flesh clinging to her.  
It wasn't that the blood and gore scared her, or even truly disgusted her (although it certainly did on some level), it was the fact that she had to do such repulsive acts all for the sake of Naraku. She hissed, biting her blood red lips, which had been painted in a deep shaded of red the morning before.  
"It isn't always going to be like this." She snarled, her breath coming in angered wheezes. She bent over and scooped up the jewel shard from the blood, and rolled down her kimono sleeve. Pulling the last feather from her band, she let it fall towards the ground as it expanded to enormous sizes. Fearlessly stepping upon it, she twisted and spiraled upwards, her black hair whipping about, a good deal of the strands falling from her bun.  
She repeated her previous statement one more time, clutching a pale hand to her chest.  
It wont always be like this.  
  
---  
  
Kagome rolled over, tightening her sleeping bag cover around her neck. Shippou lay sound asleep on her left, while Inu-Yasha sat not too far away, his eyes scanning the living forest, keeping watch. Kagome shifted, shutting her eyes. One day they wouldn't have to travel like this, always running about underneath Naraku's feet. Because, it wasn't always going to be this way. Kagome was sure of it.  
  
---  
  
-Alright kiddos, that's the end of the first chapter. Yes? No? Hang me? =D;; As you can see, this is more of a prologue more then a first chapter, but I'd really prefer not to make a prologue. I'll wait to see how people feel about the chapter, and I'll go from there. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten my Sesshie dear. Oh no XD  
  
.I promise to write more next time.x_x; 


End file.
